Haiiro Hoshi
) | birthday = August 14th | age = 24 | gender = Male | height = 1.78m | weight = 85kg | blood type = B | affiliation = Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | occupation = Stern Ritter | epithet = The Underworld | team = | partner = Kaede Kiseki | previous partner = | base of operations = Wandenreich HQ Maken Apartment Complex,Tottori, Japan | relatives = | education = College Quincy Techniques | spirit weapon = Kageboshi | signature skill = "The Underworld" | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Haiiro Hoshi (灰色 星, Ashen Star) is a Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "U". His partner is Kaede Kiseki, a childhood friend. He hails from Inaba city in Tottori Prefecture of Honshū, Japan. Appearance Haiiro is a lean and muscular young man of average height. He has very light, grey hair which is rather flat with a spiky fringe. He has light grey eyebrows and blue eyes. His facial features are very sharp and thin, in theme with his lean physique. He wears a variation of the standard Wandenreich uniform, consisting of a scarf with the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on it (a item of clothing he shares with Kaede) a white, waist length, windbreaker jacket that he always wears unzipped, a plain white T-shirt, light grey combat trousers and black military boots. Personality Haiiro is generally an level headed, if not extremely joyous individual, he is very sociable and easy to connect to, however his upbeat personality may often annoy and even deter people from spending time with him. While his personality can very much annoy his partner Kaede Kiseki, he connects extremely well with her. In battle Haiiro's personality changes to that of a extremely excitable and reckless individual, he is extremely headstrong and hotheaded, usually charging in to attack before fully thinking out a situation. Despite his overly reckless nature in battle he can be analytical when the situation calls for it, and is an extremely good teammate with Kaede. He is loyal to the Wandenreich and believes that while the militaristic behaviour of the organisation is too extreme, still follows it with very little question. He seems to have an obsession with writing his name with a star in the gaps between his name, despite his name having no such accent. He writes it as Haiiro☆ Hoshi. Equipment Quincy Cross: A Quincy Cross is the source of a Quincy's power. Haiiro's cross takes the form of a five point pentacle, which is attached to a chain. (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): Haiiro always carried two of the soul-cutting swords for practical purposes, such as close range combat and surprise long range attacks. He is extremely skilled at using them in close range, being able to perform a number of expert like attacks with them. : Like presumably all Stern Ritter, Haiiro carried a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. He can use it to steal a single Bankai released in his vicinity. Powers and Abilities Stats Trivia *Haiiro Hoshi is heavily based of Black☆Star from Soul Eater, sharing a number of characteristics such as name, partners and some personality quirks. *Haiiro's colour from Japanese culture is grey, which represents reliability and modesty, this relates to him as he relies on his partner Kaede Kiseki, as she also relies upon him. *Haiiro's home city, Inaba, from the Tottori prefecture, is a reference to the town of Inaba from the RPG game Persona 4. Category:Quincy Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fanon Character